Clasico de S&F
by JustAngela
Summary: mi contribucion a las FanFictions de Seddie en espanol porque francamente no me gusta ninguna :P


**Como no hay muchos Fanfiction de seddie en español contribuiré a la causa escribiendo sobre ellos, mi obsesión :P por que en realidad me cautivaron ase ya un tiempo pero pues bueno em… qui esta my fanfiction de seddie**

**Icarly no me pertenece… desearía que si y si me perteneciera ni siquiera se llamaría icarly.**

**En el punto de vista de Sam (POV)**

"¿Que te pasa, por que siempre me molestas?" pregunto Federico o como se llame el niñito nerd que siempre persigue a Carly y la a perseguido por casi toda la preparatoria, yo cada vez me vuelvo mas vieja y el todavía sigue con su pequeño enamoramiento.

"porque me gustas, te amo eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida no se como pude vivir sin ti" le dije obviamente sarcásticamente.

"mira yo se que estas celosa de que yo siempre voy a querer a Carly y quizás y salgamos porque le salve la vida y todo eso pero no te preocupes no te vamos a abandonar si eso es a lo que tienes miedo" me miro con una sonrisita molesta.

"de lo único que tengo miedo es a ti freidiota, pero como sea no es como si tu me hubieses gustado alguna vez" tengo una foto de el en mi bolsillo, y mi obsesión por el solo crece día a día, pero obviamente no le voy a decir 'te e amado desde que te conocí y a habido veces en que te he visto dormir' es decir ¿Cómo me vería yo? Como una acosadora, loca, lunática que pertenece al manicomnio.

"Sam, es imposible que jamás te aya gustado" eso me agarro desprevenida.

"¿Qué quieres decir fredwardo?" me hice la tonta como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

"de cuando tu y yo nos besamos, ya sabes compartimos saliva y todo eso hace ya un tiempo por que tu me gustaste en aquel entonces" note que empezó a sonrojarse.

"y ¿todavía sientes eso por mi?" le pregunte.

"claro que no fue solo una fase o algo así, un momento de locura por así decirlo, es como decir que a ti te gusta gibby" ese comentario me dolió.

"prueba que no me quieres, besándome" lo único que me quedaba era intentar, no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada, el nerdo tiene sus maneras de llegarme, me gusta su cara, su pelo, y mas que nada esos ojos tan inocentes y tan llenos de cariño, si puedo llegar a hacer que me bese obviamente lo are.

"¿a que te refieres?" esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando.

"si no sientes nada por mi entonces seria un beso normal sin importancia, solo una combinación de saliva sin sentido, pero si yo en realidad te gusto entonces lo sentirás" señale el lugar vacío al lado de mi en el sillón de Carly, ella no estaba por que fue a la tienda a comprar calzones o yo que se no soy su niñera, lo único que se es que esta con Spencer.

Un silencio incomodo lleno el apartamento…

"que esperas torpe siéntate" se acerco con algo de miedo al principio, no podía dejar de verlo, mas que algo experimental era algo necesario para mi desde esa vez no he dejado de soñar con el, de pensar en el, en como se sentiría si en realidad no hubiéramos tenido miedo de probar mas de lo que hicimos, el beso pasado fue inocente yo quiero uno en donde pueda probar sus labios, el sabor de su boca, todo lo que tuve miedo de probar.

"ya me senté, ahora que quieres que haga?" me vio de una manera que no pude resistir, esos ojos llenos de dulzura, esconden todo lo que el nerd puede hacer, yo lo conozco en realidad, mejor de lo que la demás gente lo conoce.

"bésame" alcé mi mano para ponerla en su mejilla, su piel se sentía suave y reconfortable en mi mano, me dejaba una sensación de querer mas, Así que puse mi otra mano en su cuello, me acerque lentamente asía el hasta que nuestras bocas se encontraron, mi mano que una vez estuvo en su mejilla paso por su pelo hasta encontrarse con mi otra mano terminando en su cuello, sentí que sus manos se colocaban en mi cadera, finalmente pude sentirlo, esa sensación de estar completa, de satisfacer esa necesidad absurda que tenia de el y de su cuerpo, empecé a probar todos los sabores en su boca, a disfrutarlo, al principio el no me dejaba probarlo pero al paso de las caricias, el comenzó a probarme a mi, el también se encontraba queriendo mas, quizás no lo sentía al principio pero ahora podía satisfacer su necesidad de mi, ambos podíamos, mi lengua no dejaba sus labios, sus labios se movían en sincronización con los míos, sus manos comenzaron a subir hasta mi espalda satisfaciendo esa necesidad que había de los dos, me lancé sobre el, nuestros cuerpos piel con piel lo mas cerca que pudieran estar, cuando detuve el beso.

¿Entonces sientes algo por mi?" pregunte.

"sam ¿Qué no es obvio? No creo que si no sintiera algo por ti todo eso hubiera pasado, mi pequeño enamoramiento hacia Carly ya paso, solo lo utilizaba para ponerte celosa y funciono" me hizo una mueca, lo golpeé con fuerza en el brazo.

"ouch" se quejo.

"deja de ser tan niñita y vuelve a besarme Benson" estaba lista para seguir satisfaciendo esa necesidad.

**Ok! Súper lleno de saliva pero bueno ya coopere con las fics en español así es de que adiós gente, no es normalmente lo que yo haría pero bueno… bien duh.**


End file.
